


Last Night

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: The Lives and Loves of Jo Harvelle [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Sam had blown his chance with Jo the morning he left her sleeping in his bed





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season five, Abandon All Hope

Sam watched as Dean approached Jo in the kitchen. He couldn’t look away as he recognized the familiar body language of Dean trying to pick up a woman. Jo’s hand came up to touch Dean’s cheek, a pang going through Sam at that sight. 

It shouldn’t bother him. He’d had a chance with Jo and he’d blown it. He’ refused her help and comfort when she offered it after Dean had died. Instead he’d slipped out of the motel room while she was still sleeping, the sheets still mussed from their night together. He’d chosen Ruby and the path that led to freeing Lucifer instead of Jo. 

Relief washed through him when Jo walked away from Dean. But then he looked at Dean and saw a contemplative look on his face as he watched Jo leave.

Barely twenty-four hours later, Sam clasped Jo’s hand tightly, ignoring how cold and clammy her skin was against his. Jo smiled weakly at him, a silent moment as they both remembered that one night together. 

He retreated down an aisle, not quite able to look away as Dean knelt down beside her. He watched as Dean pressed a kiss to Jo’s forehead, both their faces filled with regret and what could have been. Sam looked away then, the ache growing until he could barely swallow around the pain and loss.


End file.
